


This New World Is Shit

by Fle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fle/pseuds/Fle
Summary: Our Hero finds a portal into a new world and fails to get any powers whatsoever.





	This New World Is Shit

“Come on!”, KK shouted out, “Lazerbeams! Strength! Something!”

They gestured around them at the rocky dessert landscape, with the glowing portal still behind them.

“I know how this is supposed to work!”, they continued talking to the sky. “Glowing portal, check. Magic world, check. Newfound superpowers, STILL NOT HERE.”

KK took a deep breath. “Ok, ok. Maybe they only activate under the circumstances needing them”.

KK looked at the nearest boulder, roughly the size of a large cat. Then they looked back at their fist.

A few seconds passed. “To hell with it” KK muttered, swinging back their arm.

“STRENGTH ATTACK” they yelled, punching the rock. A small sound rang out, followed by a crunching noise.

“AAAAAAAH!”

“Still ok … still ok…” KK muttered, shaking their hand. “Healing! Rejuvenate! Phoenix dust! Uh … blessings of light!”

Any magical help spectacularly failed to appear.

“This is a sign”, KK muttered. The portal behind them loomed ominously. “This world is telling me something”.

They collapsed down onto their knees the sandy ground, still cradling their fist.

“Maybe I need to find some enlightenment. Hmm…”

“I need to save the world! World saving powers! I am one with nature!”

KK paused for a few beats.

“There is no way I’m going back through that portal. This is the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life, and that chemistry quiz can suck it”, they muttered darkly. “Unless… I will use the powers of chemistry to save the universe!”

Silence greeted them.

“Yea, I thought not”. They put their hear into their hands. “Worth a try though”. KK noticed they were getting thirsty.

“Physics! Biology! Math! Literally any power within me!”

 

KK looked again at the desolate landscape, filled with sand and rocks and not much else. “Guess I should find civilization first?” they muttered, standing up.

KK turned to see if they saw anything interesting in another direction. They kept turning. After two revolutions, they sat back down.

“This world’s shit” they muttered. “Absolute shit”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This started out as a oneshot, but we'll see where it goes.   
> What did you think? Does the dialogue sound stilted? What would you like to happen? I'll read any comments and take those into account for the future. 
> 
> Or, if there are no comments, I'll figure out more parts by myself. Any advice/ edits/ suggestions appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy springtime!  
> -Fle


End file.
